Second Time's the charm
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Emma is put under a curse. Hook saves her. Pretty much. CaptianSwan fluff. Please review :D


Hi everyone,

this is a quick one-shot of CaptianSwan fluff . I hope you enjoy it!

Please review!

He had failed.

He failed at protecting the woman he loved most in this world. He knew it the instant she died.

Killian clutched his heart breathing hard and bending over "What had happened?!" - He thought to himself. He looked wildly around the forest for Merlin one last time who disappeared.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could until he ran into Grumpy, who was running towards him.

" Hook! He tricked her! He tricked Emma and she's, she's not going to make it!" He said, breathing hard.

His eyes blazed red. He was going to bloody kill him.

The dark one was going to meet his maker tonight but first, he had to see… he couldn't bring himself to even think it.

" I have to go to her." He said to Grumpy, who was now following him to the emergency room.

Hook walked slowly through Storybrooke ICU. He couldn't believe he was too late.

His body seemed to be on auto pilot, only moving because it had to, for his heart was crushed when Grumpy told him what had happened.

Emma was fighting the dark one with her sword and he tricked her. He tricked her with magic and poisoned her.

She was not going to make it.

He took several deep breaths willing himself to go into the room.

He just stood there. He saw Charming and Snow over looking over their daughter's body, crying together. He felt like this was all his fault. He was supposed to be there for her and protect her.

" Killian! You are here, thank God! You have to kiss her!" Snow pleaded running over to him and putting her hands on his jacket.

He held her steady he could clearly see she was upset. " I don't think I'm her true love Snow." Killian half whispered.

She looked at him like he was crazy. " What do you mean? You guys are meant to be together, everyone sees how you care about her." She pleaded.

"I've kissed her before but it didn't work." he added.

She knew what he was talking about. " It didn't work because her memories were gone. True loves kiss can't bring back one's memories unless that one is under a specific curse themselves." Snow said.

Killian's mind was racing.

Could this really work? He loved Emma so much and he knew he wanted to be with her even if he wasn't her true love. He had to give it a shot. He paused because he didn't know if he could take the rejection again. It almost devastated him the first time.

He looked at Snow and nodded and then at David who gave him a nod of approval.

At that moment, Regina, Henry and the rest of the gang ran to the room where Emma was lying pale and quiet and dead to the world.

Killian was a bit nervous.

He was in front of Emma's entire family, about to prove his love to her. In all the 300 years he's been alive he never imagined this happening. Even with Milah, who he loved more than anything, he never imagined having to give her true loves kiss. He took a deep breath and everyone else held theirs. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss on Emma's warm lips and suddenly a powerful burst of magic flowed through Emma and Killian and then flew out around them. Wind blew with it making everyone gasp in amazement. Henry smiled and Regina grabbed his hand waiting with baited breath.

Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Hook?" She asked her eyes fluttering a bit. She tried sitting up and he immediately placed a firm hand assisting her up.

" Emma." he whispered smiling. " It worked… I didn't think…I mean…"

She was at a loss for words. He was her true love. " I know." he replied a wide grin on his face. His blue eyes glittered mischievously making her grin.

" Killian….I ...what happend?" She asked.

" You were cursed love, and I kissed you and well, it worked." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Snow and Charming smiled at one another. " I knew it." Snow whispered to David who wrapped his arms around his wife.

" You always do." He replied.

" I love you so much, Emma. When I saw you in here…" He began.

She shushed him and kissed him again this time with more enthusiasm. " Never leave me again." She said as he lifted her into his arms.

" Never ever." He replied.

" Now who's hungry?" Henry asked.

Everyone smiled at him and they decided to go celebrate at Granny's.

Hook lifted Emma into his arms and she held onto him for dear life letting him carry her all the way to Granny's where they declared their love for one another. True love's kiss didn't work the first time but it did the second time and Killian and Emma had never been happier.

The End.


End file.
